Mallow's Futa sex Journey
by Delta09
Summary: Hi I'm Mallow, I'm 16 years old and well I was born with both a dick and pussy. It was impossible to remove when I was born without fatal injury, so we had to keep it. I have huge sexual urges and get wet and boners fast from the slightest sexual thing. I can both impregnate and get pregnant . So life is hard , but join me as I go around banging any sexy girl I see.
1. chapter 1

This is going to be a chapter story of Mallow going around every region fucking every girl in the series ( of which i can think of ) There will be fetishes of mine in here so be prepare.

Chapter 1( Lillie)

Hi I'm Mallow I'm a 16 year old girl who well was born with a dick and a pussy. When my parents saw they were in shock , the doctors couldnt remove it without fatally harming me so they had to leave it. Its hard being a futa . Futas are born with a strong sexual erge so we get boners and Wet fast and from anything sexy, and we can both impregnate and get pregnant . Growing up was hard all the other girls would make fun of me saying i was an abomination or freak and i should be killed. It hurt of course but i made it through, only do to my dear Friend Lillie , we were friends since we were in Elementary school. She would always be there for me . So today I've decided to give her a reward...

"Hey Lillie ." shouted Mallow. "Come here I have to show you something." Lillie proccedes to the old house Mallow went into. "What is it Mallow dont keep me wait..ing?" She looks to see Mallow completly naked and erected. "AHH MALLOW COVER YOURSELF !!" shouted Lillie "No Lillie I called you here because I want to reward you for all those year of standing up for me." saod Mallow "A...A..and what do you plan to do?" Lillie studdered. "To have sex with you of course." Mallow said proudly. Lillie's whole face went red. "WHAT WHY?" she screamed . " Don't worry just let it happen." Mallow held Lillie down as she pulled of her clothes. Mallow Smiled seeing Lillie was wearing a Black Lingerie bra and panties. " Oh you, wearing your mom's Lingere , it looks nice on you." Mallow procceded to remove Lillie's Bra expossing her Soft White breasts. "They are so cute and small. I love them." She procceded to suck on her nipples. " AH Mallow that feels so good ." Lillie moaned as Mallow sucked her nipples. "So the cute little girl does have a secret slut deep down." Mallow then procceded to remove Lillies panties . "You dont shave huh just like me , I love an unshaved pussy." Mallow procceds to lick the juices of Lillie's pussy making Lillie moan loudly. She turns her body around so her pussy was on top of Lillie , she plopped her pussy on Liilie's face without a word. "AHHH" Mallow moaned as Lillie was an expert at this. Both at the same time orgasmed on each others faces. "How did you get so good Lillie?" She asked. "My mom needs someone to keep her pleased , and Gladion refused to take part of such an act." she said. "Are you ready Lillie?" asked Mallow aiming her dick towards Lillie's Pussy. "Better now then later." Mallow slowly puts it in, both her and Lillie moaned .

"Faster." Lillie said . Mallow banged faster causing Lillie to bleed. "Ah so slutty yet still a virgin, if it helps I've never fucked anyone either." Both virgins orgasmed from their pussies coating the ground, with one last hard thrust Mallow came inside Lillies pussy. Both shouted out with pleasure , and fell back lying in their juices. " You know what this means right Lillie? You and me are going to be parents." said Mallow woth a cute smile " WHAT !!!! YOU NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT THAT?" Lillie screamed all flustered and red. Mallow laughed at her. "Dont worry we will raise it together." They hugged each other and lied back down in thier own juices.

And thats Chapter 1 with Lillie . Chapter 2 will have them bring in Lana for some action.


	2. Chapter 2 : Lana

Hey back to back with the chapters . All girls under 16 will be brought up to 16 just to make it work. Lana isnt one of my faves but I'll try my best.

Chapter 2 : Lana

(3 weeks after chapter 1)

"Lillie I cant help it" said Mallow extremely horny . "After our first time I cant help but need more. I need more pussy." Mallow said to Lillie.

"Its fine I had an idea anyways. How about we go around on our own Island Challenge , to fuck every female in the region." said Lillie

Just the thought of fucking every other female made Mallow erect. The closest to them would be Lana. So they proceeded to Brooklet Hill.

An hour later

Finally arriving at Brooklet Hill, Mallow was on the verge of just fucking Lillie right there and then , but she held it in. "Ah Lillie and Mallow my friends, how are you." said a very chearful yet shy Lana "Were fine can we talk to you at your house?" Asked Mallow. " Sure, this way" said Lana as they walked to her house. "You guys want anything to eat." Lana asked. "Yes please." both girls said looking at each other smuggly. As she walked out of the Room both Lillie and Mallow got undressed. As Lana came back in with the food she was so red with blush tomatoes would be jealous. "WH..WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING ? A..A..A.ND MALLOW WHAT IS THAT?" Stuttered Lana. "Lana we are on a journey around the region fucking every female , you just happen to be the closest." Said Mallow. "What why?" She asked. "Mallow need to satisfy her futa urges and fuck" said Lillie. " Even better her cum does impregnate so you will be a mother as well." Lillie said rubbing her naked stomach proudly. At that moment Lana pushed them away and tried to escape, but Lillie managed to stop her. "Please Lillie I dont want to be a mother." She said tearing up. "Trust me Lana you will love it once it happens, I was objective at first but now I'm happy that Mallow and I will be parents. Lana blushed as Mallow snuck up from behind and put her dick inside her ass. "Ah I knew you never wore panties." said Mallow as she slid her pre-cum lubbed dick into Lana's ass. "AHHHHHHH IT HURTS!!" shouted Lana as the dick slid up her ass. Mallow had waited so long for this moment she came so inside Lana's tight ass. She shat out so much with such preasure Lana even coughed up some cum. Pulling out Lana layed on the ground cum leaking out of her ass and some cum inside her mouth. "Damn that was awesome, I even came so hard she coughed some up." Mallow saod with fluster and a huge smile. At this point Lana's mind was blank all she could think about was Mallow's dick, Mallow gladly gave it to her. She procceded to stick it in her pussy, while Lillie sat on Lana's face allowing Lana to lick her. Lana was so into having sex she was moving on her own up and down on Mallow's dick. They all came multiple times as Lana begged Mallow to go faster and Lillie screamed at Lana with pleasure. All three had an intense orgasm which coated the floor in there juice and Mallow filled Lana up to the point Lana's stomach expanded. "So how was that Lana?" Do you see what I meant." Lillie askes as she gasped for air. Lana couldn't even speak she just nodded with a smile on her face. "M..M...My Mom will be back soon . We should clean up." Lana said. They all worked together, licking up their mess of mixed juices.

After they finished Mallow and Lillie said goodbye to Lana as they kissed her stomach. Mallow and Lillie walked away. " I cant wait for you me child" Lana said as she blushed holding her stomach

Hey oh I finally edited Chapter 12 hopefully its grammatically correct, and easier to read , I tried my best.

I also changed the ending I decided i didn't want to do Lana's mom chapter just moving on to Olivia ( very much looking forward to it )

and thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Master of Ass Olivia

Hey After finally getting to editing the last two chapters as best I could , I'm back at it with Chapter 3 , and this is about the mother of all asses Kahuna Olivia. She has been one of my favorite characters in Pokemon, you can say I have a thing for darker toned women hell thats one of the reasons i started this story. Anyways Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3: Olivia

Mallow and Olivia were close friends, so Mallow knew were to find her. Olivia also knew about Mallow's condition, and was always their to help when Lillie wasn't around. You can say she was like a second mother to Mallow.

" Hey ya kid how you doing" Olivia said to Mallow with her cute adorable smile with her cute pink lips. "Oh Hey Olivia , how have you been." Mallow askes happily. " Oh you know the usual kahuna stuff, oh i didn't see you their Lillie" Lillie blushes as she was ccaught staring at Olivia's ass. " OH H...HI MISS OLIVIA!!" Lillie shouted with embarrassment. " Don't ashamed Lillie its happened a lot , frankly im surprised no one has straight up try to rape me , my ass is the best." Olivia said as if it was so casual. All this talk about sex and rape was getting Mallow erect. " Oh Mallow you never could control yourself could you. Here let me help." She began to stroke Mallow dick fast and Mallow came in public. " Oh so fast, you must've been active recently you dirty girl." Olivia said in a mocking voice. Mallow began to blush " Lillie and I have been going around fucking the girls of Alola, Lillie and Mallow both accepted my love and will bare my child." "Oh Lillie you diry girl, I expected Mallow to be horny but you?" said Olivia starting to get a bit wet. "Well I kind of didn't have a choice Mallow forced herself on me and I didn't know I'd get pregnant until after Mallow came in me I'm happy now though I can't wait to give birth to Mallow's child." Lillie said to Olivia with confidence. " Oh but you two are so young, why won't you get into trouble?" Olivia said with concern. " Whatever problems come our way we will deal with it together and raise our child with care." said both girls at the same time. " You two are so cute, how about we have some time together for old times sake Mallow? You've been so busy as well as I, we haven't been together in a while." " What you guys have had sex together before?" Lillie said in a confused shock. " We've been having sex since I was 10" Mallow said. "Olivia showed me their are many perks to being a futa, in a way she taught me all I know about having lesbian sex." " I've been single for many years now, and a girl gets lonely every now and then, I taught Mallow all my "tricks" and they work even better with abother woman." Olivia said as she started rubbing her pussy through her tight jeans which were very clearly soaked at this point. " Now Mallow let us head to my house, Lillie if you don't mind I'd like to take your lover away for some fun for a bit." Mallow said stroking Mallow's Dick. " Sure but what will I do for now?" she said sadly. "Here take this, its a letter I give to those I owe favors to, it allows you to eat anywhere for free." Lillie ran away ready to eat. " Now Mallow lets head off."

A couple of minutes later ( Olivia's House)

" Damn Olivia you have so many toys. Mallow said in shock

"Well like I said a woman needs some pleasure with all her stress." Olivia said. Mallows dick twitched up to erection again imagining Olivia playing with herself.

In the middle of Mallow's Daydream

Olivia got undressed and strongly pulled on Mallow's dick causing her to gush cum all over Olivia's bed.

" AHHH Olivia that felt great. "

Olivia didn't respond she just crawled towards the cum covered bed and with a crazed look in her eyes started licking up Mallow's cum. " Its been so long since I tasted this cum, I need MORE of it." She quickly hopped off the bed and tarted sucking Mallow's dick. " Mallow was so full at this point she came to every lick. " AHHHHH OLIVIA THIS IS TOO MUCH!!! BUT PLEASE KEEP GOING!!" Cum filled Olivia's mouth and she just gulped it down. Eventually it was to much and it started leaking out her nose and mouth. " *COUGH* Man i love this stuff, here try some." She scooped a handful and shoved it on her face. Mallow never imagined how amazing this tasted. When it was gone, Mallow removed Olivia's hand only to be bird fed more from Olivia's mouth. The mixture of Olivia's saliva and her cum was unmatchable in flavor. She came from her pussy and her dick erected yet again. Olivia removed her mouth. " So how did it taste?" It was amazing nothing tasted this great." Mallow said with hearts in her eyes. Olivia proceeded to her cum covered bed and split her ass for Mallow. " Come now Mallow , fuck the ass that men only dreamed to fuck." Mallow's dick slid right in. " How Lana's and Lillie's assea were nowhere near as open?" Lillie said with surprise. " I get really horny, over the years my toy have opened it up more and more." Olivia said with a moan in her voice. The thought of Olivia splitting her ass more and more made her cum. The cum shot straight to her stomach. Olivia cam at the feeling. Mallow pulled out, and a gush of cum followed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Screamed Olivia as she felt great. Leftover cum sat in Olivia's open ass, and Mallow greatfully sucked it out. The taste of her cum was different it tasted saltier and it was orgasmic. Once she was done Mallow without warning shoved into Olivia's pussy.

" Ah Mallow no , we can't I'll AHH get into trouble with the police we AHH can't get pregnant." said Olivia

" I don't care Olivia I want to have a child with you , just like Lillie and Lana. Before Olivia could respond Mallow came deep into Olivia's pussy. She pulled out and the remaining cum flew out onto Olivia's back. " Ma...mallow what will be do?" said Olivia struggling to speak. " We will stand together and fight those against us."

Olivia passed out , Mallow got dressed and started to walk out of Olivia's house , she saw her maids touching themselves as they heard everything. She blushed with embarrassement but continued outside. Were she met up with Lillie as they continued to meet with Hapu.

Hey guys its me I'm back, Its been awhile and I hope you enjoyed, Im skipping Acerola cause personally i don't care much for her and i know the least about her.


End file.
